A Secret Love
by VoodooDeath
Summary: Chris somehow stumbles into Merhesea's bed chamber, what happens when the two meet? Rated for affection-showing.


Meruhesea lounged in her corridor, unexpectingly; she began to doze softly to herself, the fur of her clothes rubbing her arms and legs. When Chris first set out to explore the castle, he did not know where he would go, he was lost, as usual, but this time as he walked, he contemplated a plan. 'I will find a chamber, a chamber that is concealed and can be locked, I will summon an almighty demon lord, I will lock them in there and the world will finally realize my genius!' he spoke within himself softly, as normal is for a cleric. So when he came upon Meruhesea's chamber, it was a complete accident, he slipped in and closed the door silently behind him, he gave a few shifty glances before slinking down to the floor, Chris was unaware of the demon, as she was of him, she dozed still. She mumbled silently and he glanced up at the noise, he looked around desperately before seeing her. He gasped and staggered back at the beautiful demon seer. "She's.She's beautiful!" he exclaimed as he staggered back once more. Then he crept forward towards her, forgetting his plan. He traced her body with his index finger and curved his finger where her body curved. He leaned down to inspect the wonderful creature that seemingly fell into his open sweaty palms. He wiped his hands on his shirt as they sweated from the nervousness of seeing Meruhesea. He wasn't sure what she would think if she was to awaken while he stood there, knowing she must be a princess in trouble, or a demon princess, he glanced looking for an exit. Before his common sense was lost and he decided that Lord Raenef must truly be an evil demon lord, that he captured her here, a beautiful princess from a far-away land. He decided that she must be someone for him to rescue and his mind concocted a new plan. 'I will save her; she will see how wonderful I am and marry me! Then everyone will realize my super genius as I escaped demon clutches AND saved this beauty!' he decided to himself. He bobbed his head and began to pick her up. As she was a deep sleeper, she slept on as he carried her out of her room. She clung to his body helplessly, thinking it was Eclipse come to visit in her dreams or her bed or pillow. Chris beamed, thinking she was awake and carried her to outside castle grounds, wherein he carried her to the forest, after tiring, he laid her down by a spruce tree and took to a slumber while she laid there in his arms.  
  
When Meruhesea woke up, she did not expect to see Chris, she didn't even know he prowled the castle, when she glanced around, she soon knew she wasn't in the castle, she lit a fire with her demonic powers and looked closely at Chris. 'Cute,' she thought, 'Black hair, blue eyes, and I sense a power to him.' She traced a finger on his face. And with that, his eyes fluttered open, she smiled, "Hullo sleepy head, and who are you?" He smiled, "Chris, malady, and you?" "Chris.I've heard of you, Eclipse's friend, ne? I am Meruhesea, demon seer." 'Demon? She's a demon? Can I, Chris, the cleric, actually love a demon?' his own voice taunted his head and he shook it away. "Yes, I guess you could call me his friend." "So why are we in a forest?" 'If I tell her the truth, she'll KILL me!' So he lied, "I have no idea." "Well, lets go inside then." And she led them inside. All the while Chris, and Meruhesea repeating in their heads. 'Could it be possible I love?' And all the while, they alter-ego's replied 'Yes, and you stand next to that person now.' And neither Meruhesea nor Chris could explain it to either one why time had stopped when they saw each other. And too this day, they keep their relationship a secret for both know that Eclipse, Raenef, or Erutis know the other exists and thinking they are keeping a secret they met each other in a new chamber each time.  
  
Authors Notes: Wow. A Demon Diary one-shot. Hope you liked it! ^^ If I get good reviews, I might make a series instead of a one-shot. But I'll leave that to your imagination. Hope you liked it! Review please! Flames allowed! (Beggars can't be choosers, ne?) Thank you! BaiBai! 


End file.
